IG-227 Hailfire-class Droid Tank
| Afbeelding = 250px | model = IBC IG-227 Hailfire-class Droid Tank | droidklasse = Class 4 | voertuigklasse = Tank | ontwerp = Haor Chall Engineering | fabrikant = Haor Chall Engineering | lengte = 6,80 tot 8,50 meter (hoog) | uitrusting = | taken = Vernieling | prijs = 60.000 Credits | snelheid = 45 | versnelling = | hyperdrive = | bemanning = | passagiers = | vrachtcapaciteit = | affiliatie= InterGalactic Banking Clan CIS | units = }} De IG-227 Hailfire-class Droid Tank was één van de Droid voertuigen die door de CIS werden ingezet tijdens de Clone Wars. Herkomst De Hailfire-class Droid Tank was eigendom van de IBC en was ontworpen en gebouwd door Haor Chall Engineering. Het was eigenlijk een variatie op de Collections & Securities Division’s Security Droid. Vandaar dat de ‘Armored Command Module’ (cockpit) leek op een Vulture Droid Starfighter. Hoewel de Hailfire er uit zag als een toestel was het dus een Droid. Strikt genomen was de IG-227 een tank die zich voortbewoog door twee hele grote wielen. Deze wielen opereerden het best op mooie straten en vlakke ondergronden. De Droid was echter zelf vrij licht waardoor het ook kon opereren op andere planeten maar ook erg kwetsbaar was voor aanvallen. De wielen werden aangedreven door Magpulse drive units die onder andere obstakels op de weg konden herkennen. Tijdens gevechten kwam de IG-227 soms plotseling stil te staan maar kon zijn topsnelheid (volgens sommige bronnen zelfs tot 120 km/h) dan weer heel snel halen. Deze snelheid bracht soms ook gevaren met zich mee voor de eigen troepen aangezien een Hailfire makkelijk over te trage troepen reed. Tegen vijandelijke troepen werd deze aanvalstactiek weinig gebruikt. De sensors van de Hailfire Droid waren gelegen in de ‘Armored Command Module’ en de Photoreceptors. De sensors waren niet te uitgebreid aangezien de meeste doelwitten van de tanks toch al op voorhand waren vastgelegd. Een Hailfire raasde meestal over het slagveld en vuurde al de wapens af. Dit verhinderde wel dat de droid bepaald doelwitten als prioriteit kon markeren maar de programmatie van de droids kon worden aangepast. Wapens De Hailfire droeg dertig goedkope Baktoid Armor Workshop Hailfire Missiles die heel snel achter elkaar konden worden afgevuurd. Deze missiles werden op twee dragers geprepareerd. Hailfire Missiles waren korteafstandsraketten die erg veel schade konden berokkenen. Een Hailfire vuurde vaak meerdere missiles af naar bewegende voertuigen om zeker doel te treffen. Deze Droids waren erg effectief tegen LAAT/i Gunships en tegen Walkers. Als de dertig missiles afgevuurd waren, moest een Hailfire zich terugtrekken of worden bevoorraad. De droids waren wel nog uitgerust met een intrekbaar Laser Cannon maar het was meestal afhankelijk van de troepen die het beschermde om te overleven in een gevecht. Deze bescherming was een squad B2 Super Battle Droids of zelfs drie Corporate Alliance NR-N99 Persuader-class Droid Enforcers. Een Hailfire kon ook worden voorzien van andere wapens indien nodig zoals Ion Cannons. Geschiedenis thumb|left|250px|Hailfire Droids op Geonosis De Hailfire Droid werd eerst gebruikt door het IBC om hun bezittingen te bewaken op planeten. Ze werden ook ingezet bij het incasseren van gelden die niet tijdelijk werden betaald. Tijdens de Battle of Geonosis zette de CIS 4100 exemplaren van de Hailfire Droid Tank in. Deze waren vooral een bedreiging voor de LAAT/i Gunships en voor de AT-TE Walkers. Indien de Gunships echter een volley van Haifire Missiles overleefde, konden zij eveneens serieuze schade berokkenen aan de Hailfire Droids. Tijdens de Clone Wars bleven deze Droids een constante dreiging voor de Galactic Republic. Tijdens de Battle of Muunilinst en de Battle of Coruscant werden Hailfire Droids ingezet. Na het einde van de Clone Wars werden deze units uitgeschakeld, al kon men hier en daar nog een herstelde Hailfire Droid tegenkomen na de Clone Wars. Achter de Schermen *Ultimate Adversaries meldt dat de Hailfire Droid tot 120 km/h kan halen, terwijl de andere bronnen het houden op 45 km/h. Verschijning *Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones *Star Wars: Clone Wars Bron *Encyclopedia of Starfighters and other Vehicles *Hailfire Droid in de Databank *The New Essential Guide to Vehicles & Vessels *Ultimate Adversaries *The Official Star Wars Fact Files *HoloNet News *CIS Shadowfeed *Star Wars: Republic - Comics *The Clone Wars Campaign Guide *Battles for the Galaxy category:Battle Droids category:Droid Tanks category:Grondvoertuigen category:Haor Chall Engineering category:Confederate Army category:IBC